


Secrets

by South_Fanfic



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, More Characters shall be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/South_Fanfic/pseuds/South_Fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Clyde Donovan, and I have a gift." Clyde Donovan is a regular boy at a not so regular school, when he soon realises he has the power of Telekinesis, he has to hide it from his classmates. But hiding it is not so easy when he himself can not control it a 100% himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Imagine if you had a gift that you could not control, something you had to keep hidden. How would you deal with it? What would you do with it? My name is Clyde Donovan and I have a gift.  
"Hey, guys." I say greeting my best friends who were waiting at the bus stop. Token wasn't there but Craig and Tweek where. I have known Craig and Tweek for ages and they were two of the best people I have met, Token being the third. Craig and Tweek had also been dating since seventh grade, I was now in the eleventh grade and both Craig and Tweek were inseparable despite Craig's quite mean nature and the fact that he was silent most of the time. Tweek however was more jittery and talkative, If you talked to him he would jitter around and reply yet Craig would most likely ignore you. "Argh. Hey." Tweek replied giving a little wave and taking a sip from his flask of coffee. Craig nodded to me and I smiled back.  
Token eventually came and he was smiling, I knew something was good today since on a snowy day like today Token would always be frowning due to the weather. "Dude, why you so happy?" I ask, I was pretty curious most of the time. Token smiled a big grin before answering. "Clyde. I got four burritos for lunch today. My mom is awesome." I let out a laugh. "You're giving me one dude." Token laughs as well and tosses one that he brung out of his bag to me. I shove it in my bag before casually waiting for the bus. Everyday the bus is late and I have no idea why, the bitch bus drive, Miss. Crabtree is a cruel bitch, she never stops yelling. I take a look around, no one else is waiting at the bus stop except me, my friends, and Bradley and Butters who are talking. Bradley is my friend, mainly because in fourth grade when were were both 'superheroes' in Cartman's superhero group, 'The Coon and Friends'. That fatass always did stupid shit, Token told me that he locked himself inside Token's house and started to shoot a doll that he called: 'Polly Prissypants'. Kyle confirmed this for me as he took pictures because he was there as well.  
Finally the bus rolled up to the stop and the doors opened to reveal a stressed Miss. Crabtree, not to my surprise. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She yelled. Tweek screamed and hurried on the bus followed quickly by Craig who flipped off the bus driver on the way. I got on next followed by Token and then Bradley and Butters. Craig was sat at the back comforting Tweek. Bradley and Butters sat at the front, so I followed Token and sat in the middle of the bus. I quickly pushed past Token and sat down first so I could get the window seat. Token puffed in disappointment before sitting down and dropping his backpack on the floor, I did the same and the bus zoomed off. It was still snowing heavily and I could not see out of the frosty windows. Sighing, I decide to talk to Token. "So Token. You done the English homework?" I ask. Token instead of answering, searches through his back and brings out a piece of paper. He shows it to me with a smug grin on his face. I have no idea why but Token got really excited when it came to homework. I noticed Jimmy and Jason sat in front of us so I jumped up and leaned over their seat to talk. "Hey dudes." I greet. "H-h-h-hey C-Clyde." Jimmy replies. "Sup." Jason replies. "What you guys talking about?" I ask. Jason looks at Jimmy and Jimmy looks right back. Jason turns back to me and answers. "Politics." I laugh. "Fuck off, seriously come on." Jason sighs and Jimmy answers. "J-J-Jason w-want's to ask out L-Lola." I grin and glance at the blushing Jason. "Is that so?" I ask, "I might have to get Bebe to hook you guys up." Suddenly the bus stops to a halt and I end up going over the seat and landing on Jimmy and Jason's lap. The both of them are laughing hysterically, I am doing the same soon enough. I stand up still laughing and grab Jimmy's crutches due to them falling when I fell. Handing them back to him, I quickly grab my bag from the floor and walk off the bus and search for Bebe to ask her to hook up Jason. Unfortunately she isn't outside so I head inside the school building. I'm not entirely surprised, I am sure she wouldn't be out here in the snow.  
Inside is packed, mostly due to the weather, if it wasn't snowing badly then everyone would be outside including a couple of teachers. I decide to head to my class room. Bebe and her friends would always hang out in the class room to talk about what they did on the week end. I walk through the hallways and notice a lot of things happening. Cartman picking on the innocent Butters even though Butters thinks he is joking, unfortunately for Butters he isn't. Craig is flirting with Tweek. Kenny is trying to flirt with Milly despite her not being interested. Stan talking to Kyle who his rummaging through his locker, Me and Craig have a bet in which by the end of the year, if they end up screwing, Craig gives me ten dollars. If they don't I give him ten dollars. I am going to win. Mr. Garrison and Mr. Adler are talking. Bill and Fosse are calling people gay. I hate those guys. Eventually I reach the classroom and Bebe is sat on her desk talking to Wendy and Nichole. Token and Nichole have been dating since Nichole joined in the fourth grade, just in front of Tweek and Craig they are the couple who have been going out the longest. "Babe!" Bebe yells jumping off her desk and pulling me into a hug, I hug her back and give her a kiss on the cheek. Me and Bebe started dating in the eighth, just a year after Tweek and Craig, we are third on the list of couples who have been dating each other the longest. "Hey Bebe, how was your weekend?" I ask. "Great, me, Wendy, Nichole and Red went shopping. It was so fun, come on. Come sit." She said excitedly. Dragging me along to her desk, she made room for me to sit down. I greeted Nichole and Wendy as well.  
After Bebe described her week end again with much more detail, I finally asked about Jason's situation. "Bebe, I need to ask you something." I speak up smiling. "Sure." She replies with a bright smile. "You know my friend Jason?" I ask, Bebe nods. "Well, he told me on the bus that... he has a crush on Lola and I wanted to know if you could hook them up for me?" Bebe giggles and so does Nichole and Wendy. "Sure, I think we can do that." Nichole answers. "Yeah, they do suit each other." Wendy agrees. "Okay. We can do that." Bebe replied. I smile and give her a hug.  
At that moment the school bell went off for first period. Luckily I was already in the English room. Making my way to my seat, I sit down and pick the stuff out of my bag. Craig, Tweek and Token soon come into the class room and sit down next to me. "Now!" Mr. Wyland shouted coming into the room holding a bunch of books and setting them on the desk. "Your normal teacher for English is not here so I will be taking over this lesson." He explained. He picked up some chalk and started writing his name on the blackboard. I already knew who he was and so did most of the class, why did he have to write his name? Mr. Wyland babbled on about some shit I didn't care about so I decided make a group chat.  
Me: 'Guyss, meet up by starks pond laterz.'  
Token: 'sure.'  
Craig: 'k.'  
Tweek: 'WH Y R U TRY I N TO KILL ME.'  
Clyde: 'No, am bored. dont worry.'  
Tweek: 'OH OK.'  
I chuckle at what Tweek wrote and I can hear Craig and Token laughing as well, I face them and Tweek is blushing red in embarrassment. "Is they a problem?" Mr. Wyland asked in a serious tone turning around and slamming his fist on his desk. "N-no, sir." Token replied in between laughs. Mr. Wyland grumbled under his breath and turned back around, I could hear Tweek telling us to shut up which made me laugh more. "THAT'S IT!" Mr. Wyland yelled throwing the piece of chalk on the floor. "DETENTION THIS DINNER. ALL THREE OF YOU BETTER BE THERE." The teacher yelled again slamming his fist on the desk again. I try to hide my laughter by biting onto the sides of my cheeks and covering my mouths. I can see some of the girls giggling around me, Bebe is chuckling as well. I always get into detentions for laughing.  
At dinner I head up to our English room with Token. Craig said he would skip and go to McDonalds with Tweek. Walking into the room, Mr. Wyland is sat at the teachers desk marking papers and clicking his pen. Noticing we had arrived he pointed to one of the desks for me to sit and another one at the back at the room for Token to sit at. I throw my bag under the desk and sit down sighing. "Boys. Where is Craig?" Mr. Wyland asked putting down his pen. I shrugged. Mr. Wyland glanced at Token who also shrugged. Mr. Wyland frowned. "I'll be right back." The teacher said before leaving. I smirk and stare out of the window, snowing still. I knew the harsh weather wasn't going to let up soon. I caught a glimpse of something glowing green, the bright light also revealed a yellow Hawaiian shirt. Dr. Mephesto, most likely. Who else would wear an outfit like that in the freezing cold. Looking closer I could see Mephesto opening a trash can then looking around to see if anyone was near him, he suspiciously put the glowing green object inside the trash can then ran off. "What the fuck." I whisper. "CRAIG TUCKER PLEASE REPORT TO MR. WYLAND, REPEAT CRAIG TUCKER REPORT TO MR. WYLAND. THANK YOU." The school speaker shouted which startled me, a few seconds later Mr. Wyland came back into the room. "There. He should be here in a couple of minutes." I smirked again, it was funny how Mr. Wyland really thought Craig was going to show up.  
"Okay. You can go boys." Mr. Wyland addressed indicating for us to leave. Thirty minutes had passed and Craig still hadn't showed up. "Oh. If you see Craig, tell him I want to see him." Mr. Wyland said finally before we left. I nodded and followed Token out of the roof. Like I was.  
Last period was science. God. Boring. Slowly trailing into the room, most of the class was there and the first person I saw was Jason because he was really jumpy and had a huge grin on his face. In the corner of my eye I could see Bebe waving me over. Walking over she patted the empty seat next to her. I smiled and sat down putting my bag on the floor. "Okay. So. Lola asked out Jason and guess what." Bebe smiled. "What?" I asked knowing what she was going to say. "Lola as had a huge crush on Jason for ages as well, looky over there." Bebe announced pointing to the corner of the room. Lola was walking over to Jason who was still smiling. She took a seat next to him and they joined hands. I knew Bebe would be able to help. Miss. Field walked into the room and all the conversations in the room dropped, so did mine and Bebe's. "Okay children." Miss. Field spoke walking down the centre of the room. "It's time to experiment."  
The school bell rang and everyone and I mean every single person bursted out the front of the school at once. Spotting Craig and Tweek, I run over. "You guys ready to go to Stark's?" I ask. Craig turns around and is still sipping on his milkshake, Tweek still has his flask of coffee. "Sure." Craig replies throwing his cup away and not caring where it goes. Tweek nods. "Lets-a-go!" I laugh imitating the famous Mario quote. "Token should be meeting us there right?" Tweek asks sipping on his coffee. I never really knew with Tweek, is coffee like his life source? Every time I see him without coffee he is really jittery and won't stop moving around or screaming. But with coffee he is incredibly calm and will only talk when spoke too. Like in class today, the reason why he thought I was going to murder him was because the teachers didn't allow drinks in class. Coffee must be Tweek's life source, I have confirmed it. "Yeah he is." Craig replied pulling Tweek close to him and putting his arm around his neck. I pull up my hood because I look terrible with snow in my hair. I pull out my phone to text my sister Liza to tell dad I'll be late.  
Me: 'Lizaaaa. tell the father i shall be late.'  
Liza: 'Fine. Why?'  
Me: 'why should i tell u?'  
Liza: 'Because I'll eat the rest of the pizza you have left in the fridge.'  
Me: 'UGHHH, FUCK YOU. FINE. im goin starks pond with craig token and tweekers.'  
Liza: 'Okay.'  
Liza is so annoying. Ever since our mom died four years ago, she has always been like a mother figure to me. Sometimes she suits it when she asks pointless questions or bursts into my room without permission. We don't talk about our mom much, she's a touchy subject. We reach Tweek's shop and Tweek stops where he is. "I need to get more coffee." He says simply walking inside with Craig following. I sigh and wait outside.  
I hear a clash in the alley next to the coffee shop. Suspicious, I walk to the beginning of the alley and it is really dark, mostly from the shitty weather. I stare at the floor and I can see a knocked over trash can left rubbish all over the floor, I know Mr. Tweak isn't going to be happy about cleaning this up. I see a faint green light underneath the rubbish. Crouching, I presume it's what Dr. Mephesto threw away. Digging through the pile of rubbish I find a little green glowing orb. I pick it up to examine it. Nothing special but it has the words: 't??e????s?' engraved into it. I pull out the translator app on my phone and take a picture of the engraved writing. A couple of seconds later my phones reveals the translated word. Tilekínisi.  
"Tilekínisi." I whisper to myself. Suddenly, the orb starts to burn in my hand, I scream. The orb melts and some how melts into my skin, burning still. I keep screaming until it stops and I fall against the wall of Tweek's coffee shop. I take a look at my hand and a circle has been engraved into it with a faint green glow. Craig and Tweek burst outside. "Dude what the fuck was that?" Craig asks helping me up. I don't answer. Tweek sips his coffee. "We should get going, Token will be waiting for us." Tweek explains grabbing Craig's hand and starts walking. I follow.  
We arrive at Stark's pond and Token is lying on a bench sipping a beer. Craig runs up to the bench and shouts which makes Token jump up and off of the bench. Craig starts laughing and I chuckle as well. Token gives us both the finger. "Its about time your here. Grab a beer and we'll go break some of the ice on the pond with stones." Token says running down the hill with his beer in hand, Craig grabs one and follows them down. Weirdly, Tweek sits on the bench, grabs the beer and opens it then pours it into his flask off coffee and heads down the hill. Who the fuck pours beer in coffee, Tweek is really weird sometimes. I reach for a beer but before I know what's happening my hands glows a bright green and the beer can floats into the air. I jump back scared and the beer drops to the ground. "What the hell?" I ask myself. I have got to be imagining it. Reaching for the beer again my hand glows green and the beer floats once again. "Shit." I whisper to myself taking a step back making the beer fall. "Am I... Am I telekinetic."


End file.
